oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar the Grouch Books
Sesame Street books featuring Oscar the Grouch. Primary books File:Oskars Kraut und Rübengeschichten.jpg|''"Oskar Kraut und Rübengeschichten"'' 1973 File:Oscar's Book.jpg|''"Oscar's Book"'' 1975 File:How to Be a Grouch.jpg|''"How to Be a Grouch"'' 1976 File:Oscar-the-Grouch's Alphabet of Trash 1.jpg|''"Oscar-the-Grouch's Alphabet of Trash"'' 1977 File:A Day in the Life of Oscar the Grouch 1.jpg|''"A Day in the Life of Oscar the Grouch"'' 1981 File:Oscar's Rotten Birthday.jpg|''"Oscar's Rotten Birthday"'' 1981 File:Put & Play Yucchy Book.jpg|''"Put & Play Yucchy Book"'' 1981 File:The Missing Trash Hunt.jpg|''"The Missing Trash Hunt"'' 1982 File:The City Worm and the Country Worm 1.jpg|''"The City Worm & the Country Worm"'' 1983 File:Oscar's Silly ABCs 1.jpg|''"Oscar's Silly ABC's & Other Stories"'' 1987 File:Goldilocks and the Three Grouches.jpg|''"Goldilocks & the Three Grouches"'' 1987 File:When Oscar Was a Little Grouch 1.jpg|''"When Oscar Was a Little Grouch"'' 1989 File:A Grouch's Christmas 1.jpg|''A Grouch's Christmas'' 1990 File:Oscar's Grouchy Sounds 1.jpg|''"Oscar's Grouchy Sounds"'' 1990 File:Oscar's Grouchy Day 1.jpg|''"Oscar's Grouchy Day"'' 1991 File:What's in Oscar's Trash Can? 1.jpg|''"What's in Oscar's Trash Can? & Other Good-Night Stories"'' 1991 File:Oscar's New Neighbor 1.jpg|''"Oscar's New Neighbor'' 1992 From Trash to Treasure 1.jpg|''"From Trash to Treasure"'' 1993 File:My Name Is Oscar the Grouch.jpg|''"My Name Is Oscar the Grouch"'' 1994 File:Oscar's Grouch Jamboree 1.jpg|''"Oscar's Grouch Jamboree"'' 1994 File:Mother Grouch.jpg|''"Mother Grouch Nursery Rhymes"'' 1995 File:Wiki.jpg|''"Grouches on Parade"'' 1995 File:Oscar's Ode to O 1.jpg|''"Oscar's Ode to O"'' 1996 File:Growing Up Grouchy 1.jpg|''"Growing Up Grouchy"'' 1997 File:Scram! Don't Bother Me!.jpg|''"Scram! Don't Bother Me!'' 1998 File:Oscar!.jpg|''"Oscar!"'' 1999 File:Grouchland Surprises.jpg|''"Grouchland Surprises"'' 1999 File:Where's My Smelly Shoe?.jpg|''"Where's My Smelly Shoe?"'' 1999 File:Happy Grouchy Day.jpg|''"Happy Grouchy Day"'' 1999 File:Unwelcome to Grouchland.jpg|''Unwelcome to Grouchland'' 1999 File:A Very Grouchy Christmas!.jpg|''"A Very Grouchy Christmas!"'' 2000 File:What's in Oscar's Trash Can? 2.jpg|''"What's in Oscar's Trash Can?"'' 2002 File:Oskar hat Geburtstag 1.jpg|''"Oskar hat Geburtstag"'' 2002 File:Oscar's Stinky Birthday.jpg|''"Oscar's Stinky Birthday"'' 2003 File:Oscar's Trashcan Tour 1.jpg|''"Oscar's Trashcan Tour"'' 2007 File:Boo! Scram! Happy Halloween!.jpg|''"Boo! Scram! Happy Halloween!"'' 2008 File:Yucchy! Yucchy!.jpg|''"Yucchy! Yucchy!"'' 2008 File:The Three Little Grouches.jpg|''"The Three Little Grouches"'' 2008 File:Grouches Are Green.jpg|''"Grouches Are Green"'' 2011 File:Grouchy Hugs!.jpg|''"Grouchy Hugs"'' 2012 Other books File:Wiki.jpg|''The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook'' File:Wiki.jpg|''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook'' File:Wiki.jpg|''I Want to Be a Cowboy'' File:Wiki.jpg|''I Want to Be a Doctor'' File:Wiki.jpg|''Welcome Home, Big Bird'' File:Wiki.jpg|''Imagine... Ernie Is King'' File:Wiki.jpg|''Oh, I Am So Embarrassed!'' File:Wiki.jpg|''Elmo Goes to School!'' 2012 File:Wiki.jpg|''A Bird's Best Friend'' File:Oh, Brother!.jpg|''Oh, Brother!'' 1987 File:It's a Deal!.jpg|''It's a Deal!'' File:Imagine That! (book).jpg|''Imagine That!'' File:No Cookies 'Til Dinner.jpg|''No Cookies 'Til Dinner'' File:Wiki.jpg|''Big Bird's Amazing Dream'' File:Wiki.jpg|''Big Bird's Animal Alphabet'' File:Wiki.jpg|''The Colors of Spring'' File:Wiki.jpg|''The Sesame Street Players Present Mother Goose'' File:Wiki.jpg|''A Very Special Picnic'' File:Wiki.jpg|''I Think It Is Wonderful'' File:Wiki.jpg|''Friends to the Rescue'' File:Wiki.jpg|''A Birthday Surprise (Sesame Street)'' File:Wiki.jpg|''Big Bird Can Share'' File:Wiki.jpg|''The Cupcake Caper'' 1987 File:Wiki.jpg|''The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles'' 1988 File:Wiki.jpg|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Storybook'' 1999 File:Wiki.jpg|''Grover's Bad, Awful Day'' 1986 File:Wiki.jpg|''Big Bird's Band Plays Together'' 1996 File:Wiki.jpg|''Early Bird on Sesame Street'' 1980 Notes File:Wiki.jpg|File:Wiki.jpg = Photo not available See also *International OSCAR THE GROUCH *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' (animated) *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' (disambiguation) *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' Filmography *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' Songs *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' Through the Years *'OSCAR THE GROUCHs Alternate Identities *'OSCAR THE GROUCH books' on the Muppet Wiki *'OSCAR THE GROUCH Books' on the [http://oscarthegrouch.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki '''GROUCHES' Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All pages Category:Books